Aoi-chan Panic!
Kodansha Oozora Shuppan Media Factory | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Nakayoshi | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = February 1983 | last = July 1984 | volumes = 3 (Kodansha) 3 (Oozora Shuppan) 2 (Media Factory) 4 (Media Factory, e-book version) | volume_list = }} is a manga by Izumi Takemoto. It concerns a part alien girl, Aoi Hayakawa, who transfers into the school, which Hiroshi Morimura goes to. She then becomes a love interest to him. Characters ; ::Her alternative name is 「チャチャ・モチャモチャ・ヌートの1」(in Japanese, means "Chacha, Nuit's First child of the Mochanocha's"). She lived in her father's planet from birth before come to the Earth. She has been called in the alternative name at the planet. ::Thanks to more gravitational force of the planet, she played an active part in sports, but didn't know how to control a jumping and kicking her bodyas if she were astronaut in the Moon (Vol. 1, in Japanese, Kodansha, 1984) by itself and her strong power. She follows father's taking the medicine for temporary control over her strong power, but a half blood of Earth people makes her often fall suddenly asleep. ; ; ; ::He is a studious boy wearing glasses. He and his parents shelter Mamemimu. ; ::He is handsome and so-called woman-chaser. ; ::His full name is 「トート・トクタプ・タータの2」(in Japanese ,means "Toto, Tata's Second child of the Tokutapu's") in the planet. Chacha(Aoi)'s neighbor. In the planet, his character closely resembles Okazaki. He one-sided love on ChachaVol. 1, pp. 109-122. He visit the Earth by driving ”Saucer” without a licenceVol. 1, p. 125. ; ::His full name is 「ヌート・モチャモチャ・トメルの3」(in Japanese, means "Nuit, Tomel's Third child of the Mochanocha's") in his planet. With transference, he commutes from the Earth by his ”Saucer”. ::His planet have more gravitational force than the earth and he are accustomed to taking the medicine for temporary control over his strong power in the Earth. Tomel is his father, but he makes no appearance in this comic at all. Tomato is his elder brother. ; ::Her name is Hiroko Hayakawa「早川ひろこ」, but in marrying Nuit, she have been called 「ひろこ・モチャモチャ・ヌートのサイ」 (in Japanese, means "Hiroko, Nuit's wife of the Mochanocha's") in her husband's planet. ; ::His full name is 「トマト・モチャモチャ・トメルの1」 (in Japanese, means "Tomato, Tomel's First child of the Mochanocha's") in his planet. He is a doctor internal medicine, but he puff the curative for Aoi's long sleeping-illnessTomato didn't readily find the long sleeping-illness is the side effect with taking the medicine for control over the power and a cold remedy simultaneously. (vol .2, pp. 166-178, Kodansha, 1984) into Hiroshi Morimura by mistakevol. 2, p. 179... ; ::He is a raptorial alien and Aoi's mentor. ; ::Her full name is 「マメミム・モチャモチャ・トメルの7」 (in Japanese, means "Mamemimu, Tomato's Seventh child of the Mochanocha's") in the planet. She is Aoi's cousin. She come to the Earth to run away from home and escape disgusting marriageVol. 3, pp 37-8, Kodansha, 1984. She falls in love with Takashi Yamazaki. ; ::He took charge of Aoi's class in her elementary school of the planet. He is a botanist and Tomel's friend. He visits the Earth in order to collect plants in his vacation. ; footnotes References * * Aoi-chan Panic at Ebookjapan.jp ja:あおいちゃんパニック!